


play let it be, or nevermind

by coshaymien



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [6]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Gen, Late Night Conversations, No-Questions-Asked, One Shot, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coshaymien/pseuds/coshaymien
Summary: i need to crash at yours tonight, nqa.a.k.a. two bros chilling in their beds five feet apart 'cause they're not gay.





	play let it be, or nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mild emetophobic triggers.

It was quite late, even by college student standards, when Ian received a text from David: _i need to crash at yours tonight, nqa_. Ian was already stripped to his boxers when he read it, ready to crash into his bed, face down, as his brain was overheating after cramming information for the upcoming exam that was taking place in a few days. He did just that, phone in his hand, letting out a groan, rolling over himself so he laid on his back and texted back a thumbs-up emoji.

 _fucker, i’m already on my way, let me in in 5_ , was a quick response, and he groaned again, getting up and dressing up again. Everything he had been doing for the last half an hour seemed to be pointless now, but he already owned an NQA to Lasercorn so he couldn’t possibly refuse.

Having taken his keys, he made his way to the kitchen first, took out his last six-pack of Miller (which was their choice of drink, thanks to Laser, he stopped drinking Natty Lites and got on that good shit), and put it on a table. Maybe it was an NQA, but damn, Ian was going to talk with his friend. If not about what happened, then about Halo. They could always talk about Halo.

He greeted Lasercorn at the front gate of the dorms - having guests or even deliveries was always a hassle, which Ian didn’t appreciate, especially in this pouring rain. His friend looked miserable not only because of that, that much he could tell, rain was usually not a good enough reason to ruin his mood. After Ian’s cheerful hi, he only glared at him, reminding once again it was no-questions-asked. Noted.

He noticed he had his gym bag with himself, and it looked heavy, which made Ian concerned. Laser knew well that there was no gym nearby, so he was sure that it wasn’t full of sweaty clothes.

“You need a towel?” he suggested, once they entered the dorms.

“No, I’m good,” no thanks. Now Ian was determined to find out what was up.

“Beer?” he suggested, hoping this one won’t be turned down.

“You know it,” he lit up a little, Ian could tell, but not by much.

The first time they met was a story in itself. Lasercorn would always tell how helpless Ian was, and he would start mumbling on his words, trying to argue against it.

It was his first house party he was invited to at college, and if he was being honest, it was no surprise that it was already the second term. He just got awful prescription glasses that didn’t him fit properly, constantly slipping down his nose, his teeth were taking their precious time so he was still stuck living with braces. He was awkward and absolutely oblivious to the fact that the girl who invited him only did so because she thought he would help her write her assignments if she showed interest. He was oblivious to her advances in general, he was just glad to be there.

Probably too glad, as he didn’t turned town any shot or opportunity to get drunk, so he played Never Have I Ever and beer pong for hours, until his stomach started turning and he ended up occupying the only restroom in the house, hugging the toilet seat.

“Hey, occupied!” he only managed to shout one thing before more bits of stale hotdogs came out his mouth.

“I’m only here to help, this party sucks balls,” the young man replied, a couple of years older than Ian by the looks of it, taking a seat on the side of a bathtub.

“I’m not sure how you can help,” Ian said, sarcastically. He already knew he’d be stuck here for at least an hour.

“I can keep you company,” he replied, nonchalantly. “Unless you don’t want me to, and want to suffer here alone,” he added, shrugging.

“Okay, you can stay then, I guess.”

“So, your first alcohol poisoning, huh?”

“How do you-“

“How do I know? You look like a baby, that’s why,” he grinned. “It’s going to be okay, though, don’t worry. Oh, I’m Lasercorn, by the way.”

“That’s a fucking dumb name.”

“Well, it’s better than David, at least.”

“Okay, David, I’m Ian.”

“Don’t tell anyone else this, or I’ll snap your neck, Ian,” he threatened, and Ian had no reason not to believe him.

“So, you’ll be taking care of me now, Lasercorn?”

“Don’t think too highly of yourself, dingus. I have a kid coming my way.”

“Congrats, man.”

“Yeah, sure. You done? I won’t sleep well if I don’t see you safe back in your bed, and don’t even argue about it.”

Ian was always the one that was getting into trouble of the two. Maybe David didn’t look like it, but he was mostly a very sensible and responsible person, and Ian was the piece of shit that would haven’t gotten anywhere if his friend didn’t save his ass on a constant basis.

That’s why he was feeling weird that he came to him for some comfort. Sure, his roommate moved back to his parents and chose to study part time for medical reasons he didn’t fully understand and wasn’t feeling comfortable enough to ask, but that was basically the only advantage of his. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn’t really know any of his other friends, he didn’t really talk about them either. He wasn’t invited to his wedding, as they decided to have the ceremony very private which meant only the families were invited, so no clues there, either. He would just sometimes vent about his work, Brina or Tyler, and that was pretty much it. He couldn’t be his only friend, though. He called Ian a baby himself the first time he met, and he didn’t think he improved by much, personality-wise.

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, as Dave chugged his second can in a row.

“Not really, but thanks,” Ian took it as an improvement.

“Whatever you say, dude,” he answered, trying to convince himself against pushing Lasercorn too far. He’d say something if he wanted to. “You know, I’m actually pretty tired, so I’ll probably get your bed ready and crash,” he added, after a while. The silence that fell between them was a little awkward, but not too uncomfortable, not unbearable.

“I’m pretty tired too, so I’ll join you in a minute,” he nodded, and Ian stood up to do as promised.

He turned some music on first, he got a record player for Christmas and it was his favorite thing as of late, so he put on a record with some mellow songs which he quite enjoyed falling asleep to.

“Don’t lift up the needle. It’s nice,” Lasercorn pleaded, already under his covers.

“You want light on, too?” Ian asked. Usually he would tease asking such a question, but he was too concerned for that now.

“No, it’s okay. Good night, Ian,” he said, and Ian obeyed the request before lying down.

“Good night, L-Corn.”

“You still up?” he heard a whisper in an hour or two, he couldn’t really tell the time.

“Not really, but go ahead.”

“Brina wants a divorce.”

“What?” Ian was confused, and he barely contained himself from shooting off the bed, it was shocking news.

“Yeah, we’ve been arguing a lot lately. I’m okay with that, I’m just afraid to lose Tyler is all.”

“It’s okay not to be okay, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks. Like, for everything. It’s the only place I could crash to without any judgement.”

“No problem, bud. Stay as long as you need.”


End file.
